


A Real Ass(Sterek Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Roommates, Written version attached, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: In which Stiles gets stuck with the college asshole as his roommate.





	A Real Ass(Sterek Podfic)

Podfic length:28:44

[Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FbzTFm-z4wdGqC8lCwLcC0bNLRCnaPuU)

(Written version below)

 

Stiles opened the door to the large room of his new dorm. He wasn't sure how but he ended up being assigned to the largest room at the end of the hall. The room even had it's own bathroom. How did he get this lucky?

"You must be Stiles," A voice said behind him, causing Stiles to turn.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles frowned at the tall, honey blonde.

"I'm Isaac, I see you're stuck with Derek Hale," The guy smiled sympathetically gesturing to the open door behind him.

"Uh, who?" Stiles frowned.

"Anyone who gets stuck with Derek Hale gets the nicest room in the building, the Dean's orders. My friend Scott had him last year, he's a real ass," Isaac explained.

Stiles let out a huff, of course he'd get a shitty roommate, "Great, thanks," Stiles huffed.

"But hey, the Dean is really cool, if you have any real issues, his office is on the first floor. Chris Argent is his name. Good luck," Isaac gave an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," Stiles smiled back before closing himself in the empty room.

Well he hoped this guy didn't have a preference on sides, cause he was getting the right.

Stiles managed to get his side of the room set up before this Derek Hale showed up.

Stiles had planned to meet up with Lydia for late lunch, but he wanted to meet this guy, get a feel for him. He glanced at the clock. It was already two-thirty. He wasn't going to wait around so he grabbed his jacket and made sure to lock the door on his way out.

"So you got the best room in the building, but you're roommate is an ass?" Lydia asked around a bite of salad. Lydia was Stiles' best friend and the two had been fortunate enough to both get into Berkeley.

"Well I haven't actually met him yet, but a guy across the hall knows him. Isaac. His friend had Derek as a roommate last year and it didn't go well," Stiles explained.

Lydia shrugged, "Maybe his friend was the problem."

"Apparently the Dean has it arranging so whoever is roommates with Derek gets the best room. That doesn't exactly comfort me," Stiles huffed leaning back. He'd barely touched his burger and fries. He was too anxious about his roommate.

"Hmmm, that is suspect," Lydia hummed thoughtfully.

"You're a likeable guy Stiles, you'll win him over, I have faith in you," Lydia grinned, standing.

"Where are you going?" Stiles frowned at the redhead.

"Malia wants me to stop by and help her decorate her room. You see how she dresses," Lydia tossed two twenties at Stiles, "Lunch is on me," She blew a kiss before walking away.

Stiles groaned, this was going to be a long year.

-

Stiles anxiously unlocked the door to his room. The left side was no longer bare but neatly decorated and organized. Stiles felt his nerves heighten as he stepped inside. Nobody was in the room. Stiles let out a simple sigh as he took in the details of Derek's side of the room. Blue bedspread, not unlike his own, a framed picture of him and who was probably his girlfriend, though upon further inspection, could be his sister. They looked similar. No other pictures. His bookshelf was filled with architectural books mostly, but also had few others. The Giver, The Davinci Code, and two books Stiles had never heard of, The Dread Doctors, and The Maze Runner.

Stiles took a seat at his desk curiously. He had expected this guy to be a jock and have sports posters or half naked woman pinned to his wall. Stiles was thankful for being wrong. But now he was curious about this guy.

Stiles pulled out his laptop, shaking his head. He didn't need to start getting nosey. He decided to check his schedule and make sure everything was set for tomorrow. First day of classes.

A few minutes later the door opened and in stepped, who had to be, Derek Hale.

Stiles looked up to see the tall guy close the door behind him. This guy was gorgeous. He had the body of a greek god, and a jaw sharper than any blade. His raven colored hair sat neatly styled and his eyes were a stunning shade of green with dark lashes that framed them beautifully. His thick eyebrows were pulled into a slight frown.

"Stilinski I'm assuming?" Derek asked in a bored tone.

"Stiles. There's a first name that goes with that," Stiles joked mildly. He immediately regretted it. It was clear Derek didn't appreciate the sarcasm based on the glare he was giving Stiles.

"Which makes you Derek," Stiles muttered turning back to his computer.

"Okay so here's the deal-" Derek started, but Stiles stopped him.

"Let me go ahead and say this, I'm a criminal justice major, and my dad is a sheriff, I don't follow rules," Stiles wasn't about to be told what he could and couldn't do by this asshole.

"You'll follow mine," Derek growled out.

"Not likely," Stiles smiled turning back to his computer.

"Fine, then consider this a warning, If you touch my stuff, I'll break your hands. If you wake me up, I break your face. If you bring home a date, I'll break you up. Got it?" Derek snapped.

Stiles rolled his eyes. This guy was ridiculous. He turned back around crossing his arms. "Man you are quite the charmer, anyone ever tell you that?" Stiles quipped.

Derek looked genuinely confused for a minute. Stiles wasn't trembling in fear. Derek obviously wasn't used to that.

"I don't plan on being the annoyingly nosey roommate you're expecting. My first class isn't til ten, so you should be more worried about waking me up, and as for dating, I'm single, and plan to keep it that way. Satisfied?" Stiles snapped. Stiles had spent most of high school being bossed around by Jackson Whittemore. He was done with that. He grew a spine in senior year and finally put Jackson in his place. He wasn't about to take it from this guy.

Derek only nodded.

-

Stiles' alarm went off much too soon for his liking. He reached over grabbing his phone off his table. But the sound didn't stop after he shut it off. He squinted at the device in confusion. It took a moment to realize the sound was actually coming from Derek's phone. They had the same annoying alarm set, only Derek wasn't waking up to his.

Stiles groaned as he rolled out of bed. Derek wasn't even stirring. Stiles nudged the guy gently, "Derek, hey if you don't want me to wake you up, then turn off your damn alarm."

Derek woke up, confused before grabbing his phone.

"I'm guessing we both have class at ten, but judging by the way your hair looked yesterday, I'll be quicker than you, so I get the bathroom first," Stiles said grabbing his clothes from his dresser.

It sounded like Derek muttered something but Stiles didn't hear and he was too tired to care. He rushed through his shower, so as to avoid an argument with Derek. It was too early and he was in no mood.

Stiles stepped out of the bathroom to see Derek in nothing but boxers riffling through his dresser.

"Bathroom's all yours," Stiles muttered as he went over to his unmade bed.

Derek didn't respond. He simply grabbed his things and closed himself in the bathroom.

Stiles checked his phone to see Lydia was already blowing up his texts.

How's the roommate?

Are we still meeting for lunch today? 

I met this girl in my first class, you'd like her, her name is Allison, I'm gonna invite her to lunch, is that okay?

Malia already dropped a class, you owe me ten bucks.

Are you even awake yet?

Stiles smiled as he responded to all the texts simply. 

Derek is indeed an ass, can't wait to meet Allison at lunch, I'll give you the ten then, about to leave for class, text you later.

Stiles made his bed and collected his books for his first class. He checked the map, there was a coffee shop on campus on the way, perfect. He was about to put his converse on when Derek stepped out of the bathroom. He had only been in there a total of ten minutes, but he looked like he'd spent an hour in there. 

Derek grabbed his bag and reached for the door at the same time as Stiles.

Stiles retracted his hand, allowing Derek to go first. 

Derek turned to Stiles, "Make sure you lock-" He cut himself off as Stiles slid his key out of the door.

"It's locked," Stiles said before walking down the hall with Derek close behind.

After a few minutes it was clear they were going in the same direction. "There's a coffee shop on the way to my class, I was thinking of stopping, do you know if it's any good?" Stiles asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"It's the best one on campus, I was heading there myself," Derek answered simply. 

Stiles only nodded, he could tell that Derek was wanting to say something else.

"You can ask me whatever, I won't bite," Stiles said as the coffee shop came into view.

Derek gave Stiles a curious frown.

"I'm going into criminal justice cause I'm good at it, not because my dad's a sheriff, your body language has question written all over it," Stiles gestured to Derek's body.

"I was wondering what class you had first?" Derek asked shifting slightly. He was obviously not used to being nice.

"Psychology with Mrs. Blake," Stiles answered.

Derek sneered a bit at the name, "Be wary of her, she's creepy in an inappropriate way," Derek said as he pulled the door open allowing Stiles to go first.

"Good, to know, thanks," Stiles smiled. 

"My class is across the hall from hers actually, so looks like we'll be walking to class together too," Derek said with a sigh.

"I can give you a head start if you'd rather not be seen with me," Stiles quipped with a roll of his eyes.

Derek looked taken a back. 

"No, I wasn't...why would I not want to be seen with you?" Derek frowned.

"I dunno, you just seem like the loner type," Stiles shrugged.

"I am," Derek answered.

"Well then, there you go," Stiles shrugged stepping up to the counter to order his drink. 

After the two had ordered their drinks and were waiting on them, Derek turned to Stiles, "You don't seem like the loner type, yet I haven't seen you interact with anyone." Derek looked at Stiles expectantly. 

"If that was your way of asking if I have any friends, you might want to try phrasing it differently," Stiles responded with a smirk.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"My best friend lives in the girls dorms on the other side of campus," Stiles answered taking his drink from the barista, "So no, you won't have to worry about walking with someone else in the mornings."

Derek looked once again taken a back.

"That's what you really wanted to know right? Cause we aren't really going to be able to avoid walking to class together, unless one of us agrees to be five minutes late. You wanted to know if you would have to deal with walking with any of my friends as well, well the answer is no. Lydia is majoring in mathematical engineering, none of our classes are anywhere close to each other." Stiles said taking a sip of his coffee.

Derek gaped at Stiles, taking his own coffee from the counter. 

Stiles held back a smirk, he liked messing with Derek like this. All his friends were used to him picking up on small things and seeing the bigger picture or the underlying meaning of things, but Derek, he was new to this and Stiles liked that.

 

-

Stiles and Derek ended up walking back to their dorm together after class. They walked quietly, neither caring to relieve the awkward silence between them.

This went of for almost two weeks. The two managed to avoid conversation as much as possible and it drove Stiles insane. He was a talker, he felt like he was going stir crazy in their room. He didn't know how much longer Stiles could handle staying in a room with Derek, but there was no way to change roommates, every other room was booked.

Stiles was trying to work on a project for his Criminal Investigations class when he snapped.

He turned to Derek with a frustrated huff, "Okay, look, I understand the importance of needing silence, but there's also importance in talking okay, and I'm a talker. I have to think out loud for this project so you're just going to have to either deal with it or go out for a few hours because my brain is going to explode. I have to have this thing solved by midnight, that's when this paper is due. I have to figure it out and write up the report and email it to Mrs. McCall by midnight and right now I don't have the slightest damn idea," Stiles threw his hands up for emphasis.

Derek looked at Stiles with surprised expression. Stiles never seemed to mind the silence before.

Derek opened his mouth to respond but Stiles continued, turning to his computer.

"This woman was shot, the ex husband and her lived together even though they'd been divorced for six months, this man has an alibi, but we're detaining him because we think we know who shot her. I have to figure out why we think he knows who shot her. So it says he was called by their maid who walked in and found her that way. She has an alibi too. The husband claims she had been depressed and suicidal in the past," Stiles stared at the paper in his hand with a frown.

Derek wasn't sure whether to respond or not. Was Stiles even talking to him anymore? Or was he thinking out loud.

"I'm missing something obvious," Stiles chewed his pen vigorously, "The man has an alibi and the maid has an alibi, we know the man didn't kill his wife, but he knows who did. When the maid called him, she told him where they had taken his wife, but was too upset to say anything else. 'They took poor mistress to St. Ann's Hospital about half an hour ago', That's all she said," Stiles stood then and started pacing.

Derek let out an audible huff, Stiles wasn't going to relax until he figured this out, "You're looking at it too hard, take a break."

"Derek, I have three hours to figure this out and write the report, I don't have time to take a break," Stiles scoffed at his roommate.

"Look, there's a party in room three twenty, go grab a drink and relax for a minute, then come back and look at it again. Ten minutes won't kill you," Derek sighed setting his book aside.

"If I go down there, they're gonna try and drag me in and make me stay like last time, I can't do that. That Theo guy lives there and he's really convincing, like really convincing, especially without a shirt on," Stiles frowned at the memory of last weeks party.

"I'll go with you," Derek said standing.

"What?" Stiles wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"I'll make sure he leaves you alone, we'll get a couple drinks and bring them back here, okay?" Derek was only slightly annoyed at the interruption in his own studying.

"I'm sorry, are you being nice to me?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at the raven haired guy.

"Let's just say I'm not a huge fan of Theo, and I could use a drink, you're pacing makes me nervous," Derek crossed his arms.

Stiles paused mid pace, "Okay."

Derek lead them down the hall to where the party was, Theo and his roommate Liam threw these parties every Friday. Anyone could show up at anytime. Stiles dropped a five dollar bill in the 'party jar' to cover the drinks they were going to snag.

"Stiles," Theo's voice carried over the music.

Stiles let out a sigh as the good looking guy approached him, shirtless.

"I wasn't sure you'd stop by," Theo grinned widely, he'd clearly had a lot to drink judging by his unsteady state.

"I'm only stopping in for a second, need a drink to unwind," Stiles spoke loudly so he could be heard over the music.

"I can definitely help you unwind," Theo smiled suggestively.

"Here you go, Stiles," Derek's voice spoke in his ear suddenly, startling the younger guy. He looked down to see a solo cup full of something, Stiles wasn't sure what. 

"Thanks," Stiles took the drink not noticing the look of surprise on Theo's face.

"You ready?" Derek asked obviously not wanting to stay any longer.

Stiles nodded.

"Aww, don't leave yet, you just got here," Theo whined gently grabbing Stiles' wrist.

Derek put an arm around Stiles' shoulders, "We're in the middle of something, thanks for the drinks," Derek said to Theo, who had released Stiles. Derek lead Stiles out of the crowded room and back down the hall. 

Once they had breached the crowd Derek released Stiles' shoulders.

"Thanks," Stiles gave Derek a small smile. 

Derek opened the door allowing Stiles to go in first.

Stiles sat down at his computer and set his cup down. Derek's hand closed Stiles' laptop harshly and he snatched the paper, with his assignment, from the desk.

"You can look at this after you drink some," Derek handed Stiles back his cup.

Stiles sighed but didn't argue. 

"You're still thinking about it," Derek growled. He could see the wheels turning in Stiles' head.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Stiles huffed before taking a sip of his exceptionally strong drink. 

"Then analyze me," Derek huffed. The sooner he got Stiles relaxed, the sooner he could relax. Derek had always had a problem with feeding off of other people's emotions. 

"What?" Stiles stared at Derek in confusion.

"You're an analytical type, obviously, so analyze me," Truth was, Derek was actually curious if Stiles had figured him out or not.

"You don't want me to do that," Stiles shook his head.

"Why not?" Derek frowned.

"People tend to get uncomfortable when I analyze them," Stiles shrugged.

"Well now I'm curious," Derek tilted his head slightly.

"Well for one, you're a real ass, though it's not entirely your fault. You clearly have had a traumatic event in your life, which I'm assuming is why it's just you and your sister," Stiles pointed at the picture on Derek's side table, "You're gay though you don't make it readily apparent, you think the barista that makes our coffee's is attractive, I see the way you eye him. Also you're majoring in architectural science, though you've never told me. You tolerate me, but I don't think you're a fan. You only act like an ass because you're afraid to let people in, cause you've lost someone or multiple someones close to you, but deep down, you're probably a super nice guy with a great sense of humor," Stiles rattled off quickly.

Derek gaped at Stiles. He was right about everything except one thing. "Well you're not wrong about most of that," Derek said clearing his throat.

"What was I wrong about?" Stiles frowned, he was sure he'd figured Derek out.

"I don't tolerate you, I actually kind of like you," Derek said dropping his eyes to the paper he'd confiscated from Stiles.

It was Stiles' turn to gape.

"Here, you've got two and a half hours left," Derek handed Stiles his assignment back.

Stiles took the page. He didn't know what to say.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Derek frowned.

"You kind of like me? What on earth could you like about me?" Stiles scoffed at the thought.

"You respect my boundaries, most people will push my buttons to see how far I'll go before I snap or they're scared of me. You obviously knew I had a rough past and didn't question me about it, most people assume that Laura is my girlfriend," Derek pointed at his picture, "And it's kind of fun to watch you pick up on my underlying questions, when I'm too awkward to just come out and ask." Derek gave a slight smirk.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. This was a new side of Derek, he rather liked it.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as Stiles opened his computer back up. He stared at the screen for a minute before Derek spoke up again, "If you need to think out loud, you've got me curious about the answer."

Stiles tossed a grin at Derek before delving in, "So he knows his wife is dead because of the maid, she called him and told him she'd been shot-" Stiles cut himself off and sat up in his chair, "That's it," He exclaimed excitedly, "The man walked into the hospital and immediately asked 'who shot her?', but the maid never said what happened, she was too upset to tell him anything other than where his wife was being taken. How did he know she was shot? Unless, he knew she was going to be shot, because he knew who shot her," Stiles threw his hands up in excitement.

A smile tugged at Derek's lips. He hadn't seen this side of Stiles, he reminded Derek of Laura, she was fun, and expressive. If Derek was being completely honest, he kind of liked this side of Stiles. 

 

-

Stiles stepped into the dorm room to see Derek had his nose in a book as per usual.

The two had started making small conversation over the past three weeks. They'd actually started to get to know each other better, so when Stiles walked in to see Derek studying, he wasn't surprised, however Stiles stopped in his tracks when he saw six, what looked to be empty beer bottles on his side table.

"Derek?" Stiles asked cautiously. Derek rarely drank and when he did, it was just to help him relax a bit, usually no more than one mixed drink or two beers.

Derek looked up as if he was surprised to see Stiles.

"You're here," Derek almost sounded relieved.

"What's wrong?" Stiles frowned, he didn't know what could make Derek drink like this, but whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Do you like him?" Derek asked ignoring Stiles question.

"Like who?" Stiles frowned.

"Theo. I noticed you've been talking to him more. I overheard him tell Liam he's gonna ask you out. Are you gonna say yes?" Derek asked looking at Stiles with puppy eyes.

"Oh, umm, I don't know...I never really thought about it. I mean he's good looking sure and seems nice," Stiles glanced at the empty beer bottles.

"Did you get those from his party?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted one but I heard him tell Liam that he likes you and I just couldn't stop thinking about it and so I had another and it's just all I can think about," Derek leaned back with a groan.

"You've had six beers cause Theo's gonna ask me out?" Stiles was officially confused. Something wasn't adding up.

"I just imagine him walking you to class and helping you solve your little cases and it makes me want to punch him," Derek responded staring at the ceiling.

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed together, "Derek, are you...jealous?" Stiles asked cautiously. Surely not. Stiles and Derek weren't even technically friends.

"I like our morning routine, I don't want him to mess it up," Derek sat up with a scowl on his face.

"Okay so why don't you want him to help me solve my cases?" Stiles asked.

"Cause I like when you think out loud at me, I don't have to respond but I get to listen and watch you figure it out, I don't want you talking out loud to him, he would try and respond. You do better if no one responds," Derek said as if it was obvious.

"Okay so I won't let him walk me to class and I'll reserve my case solving for you," Stiles shrugged.

Derek looked at Stiles with a smile, not a forced half smile or an awkward acknowledging one, like he usually got, but a real smile. It was the first time Stiles noticed he had dimples.

The smile didn't last long though, as a frown retuned quickly.

"Wait, are you gonna date him?" Derek asked.

"Don't worry I won't bring him here if I do. I'll go to his place," Stiles answered with a sigh.

"That means he's gonna kiss you, and touch you, and-" Derek cut himself off, grabbing his last beer and drowning the rest.

"Whoa, okay, when did you start drinking?" Stiles asked taking the bottle from Derek.

"About an hour and a half ago," Derek answered looking at his phone.

"What?" Stiles snapped his head towards Derek as he collected the empty bottles in his arms, "Derek you have six beers, no wonder your talking like this," Stiles sighed. He never expected this from Derek.

"I'm gonna grab another," Derek said climbing off the bed.

"Derek, no," Stiles yelled but Derek had already closed the door behind him.

Stiles dumped the bottles into the trash and hurried after Derek.

"Derek," Stiles reached the older guy just as he opened another bottle, "You've had enough. You use your Friday nights to study remember? Saturday is free day," Stiles took the bottle from Derek, "Come on," Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Stiles," Theo appeared in front of Stiles and Derek, once again shirtless.

"Theo, now's not a good time," Stiles sighed as he stepped past Theo.

"Are you two dating? You're with him all the time," Theo asked.

Stiles looked taken a back. Theo thought Stiles and Derek were dating.

"Yes," Derek answered leaning in close so Theo could hear.

"Figures," Theo sighed stepping back and disappearing into the crowd.

Stiles pulled Derek back to their room and slammed the door behind him.

"Uh oh, you're mad," Derek said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I am. Why did you lie to Theo?" Stiles demanded.

"I didn't," Derek frowned.

"We're not dating," Stiles threw his hands up.

"I want to," Derek said with those puppy dog eyes.

Stiles clenches his jaw, "You're drunk, go to bed."

"No, wait, I'm serious," Derek slurred.

"Derek, we're not having this conversation right now, you can talk to me tomorrow," Stiles snapped with that he went to shower.

-

Stiles woke up to find Derek's bed empty, but perfectly made as usual.

Stiles was actually thankful that Derek wasn't home. He wasn't ready to talk about what happened. Actually he expected Derek to pretend nothing happened which Stiles was less ready for.

Stiles got up, brushes his teeth and got dressed just in time for Derek to walk in with a brown paper bag and a two coffees.

"Morning," Derek said with an apologetic look as he held out the coffees and the bag.

"What's this?" Stiles frowned. Had Derek gotten them breakfast? Derek never did anything like that.

"It's an apology for last night. I was irresponsible and out of line," Derek said with a sigh.

"You had a few beers, no big deal," Stiles grabbed the coffee. It was his usual Hazelnut latte with extra foam. Derek remembered.

"Lemon poppyseed muffin," Derek said holding up the bag.

Derek had remembered his favorite muffin? The coffee he expected, he got the same thing every time, He'd only ordered a muffin once, but he had claimed it to be his favorite.

Stiles took the bag, "Thanks," Stiles sat at his desk.

"Umm, I would like to talk though," Derek rubbed the back of his neck as he averted his eyes.

"I get it, Der, we're starting to become friends and it scares you cause Theo likes me, but-"

"What did you call me?" Derek's head snapped up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even realize..." Stiles shifted nervously.

"Stiles, I can't do this," Derek cut in again.

"Do what?" Derek frowned.

"I like you Stiles, I like to be the one to walk you to class and to listen to your out loud thinking. I like that you fussed at me for not using my Friday to study, that you didn't take advantage of my overly honest state. I like that you wake me up when my alarm doesn't. I like that you chew your pen when you're thinking, and roll your eyes when Lydia is being overdramatic on the phone. I like the way you bite your lip when you're anxious, and the way you look fresh out of the shower, I like you, and I don't like the fact that Theo likes you. I know you find him attractive and I know he was planning to ask you out. I can usually ignore my feelings for someone, but with you, I can't help but be selfish, I like you, Stiles and I'm sorry that I lied to Theo about us. It wasn't my place. You can date whoever you want, but I can't pretend I'm okay with it. So if you choose to date Theo..."Derek paused as if unsure of what to say, "I simply ask that you don't bring him here, please," Derek's time was strained.

Stiles stared at Derek like a deer in headlights. He couldn't believe Derek liked him, like actually, genuinely liked him.

"I'd like to stay friends though, if that's not too much to ask," Derek added, his voice quieter than before.

"Derek, I...I like you too. I like that you remembered my coffee order and my favorite muffin, I like that you let me shower first in the mornings, I like that you hold the doors for me, I like that you let me think out loud and don't respond, I like that you're close with your sister. I also like the way you look freshly showered, or sweaty when you finish a run. I think you're stunning, and sure Theo's attractive, but he pales in comparison to you. And I like that your not actually an ass, but you've got a great one," Stiles smiled biting down on his bottom lip.

Derek dove in then, in lips molding with Stiles'. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's hips gently.

Derek pulled Stiles in closer pressing their body's together. He'd been wanting to do this for a few weeks.

The two finally broke apart, slightly breathless.

"So does this mean you're not gonna date Theo?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"I'm dating you, remember?" Stiles grinned.

Derek smiled back with that large dimpled smile from the night before.

It was a smile Stiles got to see often after that day, and he never got tired of it.


End file.
